


Bonfire Night

by Hyrulehearts1123



Series: Houses of the Holy [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, also for Raphael Bingo, its just a soft drabble about Raph holding and cuddling a sleepy Sam, oh yeah, snuggles, what else do you want out of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: It's a warm evening. The perfect night for a bonfire, and sleeping under the stars.But one of their flock is already asleep, and Raphael is more than willing to hold him for as long as it's needed.





	Bonfire Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the Cuddling square of my Raphael Bingo. Soft, fluffy, with a touch of inuendo to tie it all together.
> 
> Enjoy

It was a warm evening. The sun was slowly beginning to set, and they had transformed the area around their home into a private luxury area, with hundreds of small lights illuminating the area with a soft glow.

Several large pillows lay around the area, giving them more than enough space to lounge, either on their own, or in pairs, though if they didn’t all end up piled together by the end of the evening, Raphael would be surprised.

As it was, he was sitting in a comfortable lounging chair, one that had been an early addition to their outdoor space, holding a dozing Sam close as the rest of their flock worked to set up a small bonfire. The youngest of their flock had been awake for far too long, having set his mind on trying to solve one of the many mysteries of the universe, and Raphael was happy to see him resting.

After all, his soul may have been set to recover after the pain and torment that was inflicted upon it, but it still required all the same things as a physical wound would to fully heal, including rest.

He could hear his brothers arguing with Dean, the topic of the hour being whether or not they truly needed chocolates and graham crackers to accompany their marshmallows, but he had little care for it.

Instead, he moved to gently brush a lock of hair away from Sam’s face, smiling softly as the human shifted to press closer into Raphael’s side, mumbling nonsensically as he settled.

In the distance, he could see Michael pull Lucifer away from the argument with Dean, cutting him off with a passionate kiss, as Gabriel did the same to Dean.

He knew that eventually, he would need to remind them that they in fact did not want to spend the evening partaking in yet another orgy, especially when one member of their flock was nowhere near awake and energetic enough to participate. But for now, as he conjured up a new book to read, he settled in to enjoy the warmth of the evening, and the comfort that came from having one’s family closeby.

Even if one’s older brothers had just decided to start fucking on the outdoor table.


End file.
